nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Ye Olde Hand Holde
Ye Olde Hand Holde is the sixth episode of Season 3 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on February 11, 2017 to 1.52 million viewers. Plot Summary When Dawn boasts that she is more mature than the boys and is ready to go on a first date, a competition is sparked between the quads.http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/nicky-ricky-dicky-and-dawn/episode-guide/EP01959175?aid=zap2it Full Plot Dawn brags that she is more mature than her brothers and tries to prove it by asking Mack to go out with her to the upcoming Renaissance Fair. She even asks Miles to go out with Mae which they both gladly accept since they already had a crush. The boys get insecure that Dawn is way more mature than them. So, they start fighting with Dawn over it. It's not like there's a way they could do a mature-off contest. Turns out, Dooley was listening to the conversation all along and takes this opportunity to help the quads with a mature-off contest. Mae discourages the quads against the advice but they choose to listen to Dooley instead. Dooley tells them the rules. To prove who is more mature, they should see which one of them will be the first to complete the Triangle of Romance. The triangle of romance involves: * heart - going out on a date * body - holding hands * soul - looking into each others eyes and feel your souls connected And how does Dooley know about the Triangle of Romance? He has a sister in high school and she has a boyfriend who has a car. So, he must be right. The quads agree to the contest and Dooley promises to watch over them to figure out the winner. The first step is getting dates. Dawn already has Mack. Ricky, Dicky and Nicky ask out Avery, June and Olivia to go out with the three of them. The girls agree. On the day of the Renaissance Fair, the quads arrive to the fair grounds with their dates. The fair is hosted by Tom and Anne. Dawn thinks it's going to be very easy to get Mack to hold hands with her. She sees a couple holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. She shows Mack what they're doing but Mack sees a different couple and so he doesn't fall for it. Ricky and Nicky try to get Avery and Olivia to hold hands with them but they end up holding each other's hands instead of holding the girls. Dicky attempts to get June to sit and hold hands but he sits on a catapult despite June's warning. He gets catapulted to the other side. He finds Dawn trying to trick Mack into holding hands by pretending to read his palms. He sabotages them and tells the rest of the boys. To stop Dawn and Mack from holding hands, the quads convince Mack to put on a knight armor because Dawn is into fairytales and loves knights. Mack goes back to Dawn wearing the armor, all sweaty. Dawn realizes that her brothers were trying to trick him. So, she puts on the armor and confronts the boys about it leading to a heated argument. After multiple failed attempts, Dooley allows the quads to change the rules to a couple times just to find out which one is more mature. At the end, they're forced to admit the truth. Mack, June, Avery and Olivia are mad that the quads used them just to prove who is more mature. Dawn apologizes to Mack and says that she is not ready to date and that's why she invited Mae and Miles as well as her brothers to come along. Anne tells the quads that they don't need to do such a dumb contest to figure out who is more mature and ready to date. When they're ready, they'll know it. Like Mae and Miles. She wonders where they even got that idea. They all look at Dooley. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Recurring Cast *Hayden Crawford as Dooley *Theodore Barnes as Miles *Isabella Revel as Avery Guest Cast *Lincoln Melcher as Mack *Sofia Wylie as June *Jayden Bartels as Olivia Goofs *Nicky reveals he doesn't know how to ride a bike, even though in "Get Sporty-er" he said the quads' would ride bikes later. Trivia *This was the second Valentine's episode. The first one was Valentime's Day. *This marks the second appearances of both Dooley and Miles. *This also marked Mack's last appearance in Season 3 and the series. *It's shown that Mack returns Dawn's feelings. *This was the first episode to air out of its production order. The episode was produced as the 9th but aired as the 6th. *It was revealed that Mae and Miles are a couple. *This episode aired along with "Henry Danger" and "Game Shakers", the day before "Nickelodeon's Not So Valentines Special." *This episode marks the first produced episode that is not in order to be aired in Season 3. * Sofia Wylie, who played June, later starred on on the Disney series "Andi Mack". * Coincidentally, Wylie's character in Andi Mack also goes to a Renaissance Fair, and wears a similar green dress. *This was the first appearance of Avery and June, the new recurring characters. References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2017